Shikamaru's approach
by Briight
Summary: SHIKATEMA Shikamaru & Temari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, though I do own this plot.

Shikamaru's approach  note: one chapter one story arc.

One sunny at the same time rainy day, Shikamaru lied on a roof top of a Konoha building under a stand. As he was doing his usual, being lazy, he thought about the girl he always dream about, Temari. _"I wonder why she haven't came to Konoha for so long." _Shikamaru thought.

"Why not you just go look for 'her'." Naruto said while walking in from the door that exits to the building.

"Who's her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Huh? Isn't it Temari? That's what the whole village is rumoring about." Naruto stated. Instead of lying or admitting to Naruto, Shikamaru decided to give a visit to the Hokage building to see if there's any mission available that needs to go or pass by Sunagakure. Shikamaru ignored Naruto and leaped towards the Hokage building.

On his way, "SHIKAMARU!" Chouji yelled towards Shikamaru.

"Ye," before Shikamaru get to finish his word,

"Do you want to take my mission?" Chouji interrupted. Shikamaru looked at Chouji in a weird way wondering why he would ask him to take his mission. "It's to be a messenger of Konoha and the Sand." Chouji explained.

"Isn't Temari the messenger?" questioned Shikamaru.

"She's ill, very badly. I even heard that if she tries to use jutsus there's a chance of death." Chouji shivered. Shikamaru did not reply, and quickly headed towards the Hokage building asking to take over Chouji's mission.

"If you're so sure, then here," the Hokage passes a scroll to Shikamaru "take that scroll SAFELY to the Kazekage!" ordered Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha.

Shikamaru did not reply and did not feel like saying anything or doing anything other than rushing to Sunagakure.

1 day later 

The news got to Sunagakure fast, Temari knew that Shikamaru was on his way approaching to Sunagakure and she really wanted to go pick him up. She decided to escape the hospital.

Next day 

Shikamaru leaps and sprints he sees this girl that is walking like a turtle, at the same time, shaped like Temari he stopped 3 miles away from the girl. As he looks closely at the girl, _"...it's...really Temari!" _thought Shikamaru. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL?!" Shikamaru lectured Temari loudly.

Temari smirked and weakly said "Scaredy cat. I was afraid you'll get lo," before she could finish the sentence she fainted and right before her head hits the ground, Shikamaru sprint at has max speed and caught her. Shikamaru carried Temari on his shoulder and headed towards the Sunagakure hospital.

At hospital 

Temari slowly awaken feeling all numb and with no ability to move & walk around. Shikamaru was sitting right beside her bed holding her hand tightly, and full of nervous sweat. When Temari had her eyes fully opened, there was no conversation; they just looked at each other until finally someone knocks on the door of the hospital room. Shikamaru stands up and went opening the door; it was Gaara, the Kazekage as well as Temari's brother who came visiting. "How are you doing Temari?" asked Gaara. Temari was too weak to reply she just smiled.

"She..." Shikamaru stopped, then he took out the scroll that the Hokage gave him and passed it to the Kazekage "Here, from the Hokage.". Gaara took the scroll, bowed at Temari and left.

"Want anything to eat?" asked Shikamaru, coughs he coughed.

"Apple please!" Smiled Temari and spoke with a weak voice, "Are you sick?" questioned Temari hearing Shikamaru coughed.

Shikamaru walks toward a fruit basket that was in the hospital room and started using a knife peeling of its peel. "I'm just not use to the heat and sand here." replied Shikamaru thinking _"but I don't mind, all I do, I do it for you."_ he smirked then passing a peeled apple to Temari.

She tried reaching out for the apple, but her hand was numb, Shikamaru saw her struggling to reach her hand out, he sat down beside the bed and started feeding her. As Shikamaru was feeding Temari was smiling all along, while he said "How troublesome." with a smirk.

Time flew by for both of them, it was night, midnight, Shikamaru did not want to leave Temari alone so instead of going to the guest resident building, he stayed with her all night chatting, talking about they're childhood, village, favorite food, etc.. But then right before the sunrise, Temari fell asleep due to the affects of the medicine she took.

When she fell asleep Shikamaru thought about the most important question he was suppose to ask her... _"Why are you sick?" _thought shikamaru. During that night he had many thoughts _"What am I doing here? We aren't even going out. Should I ask her out?". _ Soon after, Shikamaru fell asleep as well laying his head on Temari's bed.

As soon as Shikamaru fell asleep, five minutes later, he woke up deciding to ask Temari to be his girlfriend. Instead of plainly asking her out, he went out looking for flowers and creative stuff to decorate all over the room.

... 

In the morning Temari felt much better after the care of Shikamaru's along with a long nap, she slowly widened her eyes looking at her side expecting Shikamaru to be there, but he wasn't. As she was getting up to get a drink of water, she looks in front and sees the wall full of flowers and decorations, not just that, the one standing in front of the wall was a Shikamaru covered with flower and candy. Temari slowly stood up smiling, walking towards Shikamaru. "Will you share your life with me?" Shikamaru sweetly asked.

Temari smiled but did not reply, she continued walking, walked until she's right in front of him and hugged him. Both had a huge smile on their face.  
Coughs Shikamaru coughed. Temari carefully placed her hand on Shikamaru's forehead feeling the temperature of it, discovering that Shikamaru was heated up but not exactly a fever, due to the dryness of Sunagakure that Shikamaru is not use to.

"YOU STUPID! YOU HAVE A SOMEWHAT FEVER!" yelled Temari at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked and said "I lov," faints he fainted. Temari hurried and got the medical ninjas to start medicating Shikamaru.

Temari was disappointed, she was so expecting to hear those three words, but _"I guess I'll have to wait more." _Temari thought.

After medicating (Temari's hospital room) 

Shikamaru woke up, found himself in Temari's hospital room, he was confused. "I requested them to add a bed in my room so we can share a room." Temari said while walking towards Shikamaru, "I LOVE YOU!" Temari exclaimed with happiness while giving Shikamaru a big hug.

cough cough Shikamaru coughs, "I love you..." Shikamaru said with a weak voice, _"too is too normal"_ he thought, "..more!" he added to the sentence. Temari did not reply and just enjoyed the moment to the fullest!

Knocks Someone knocked on the door, Temari walked towards and opening the door, it was Neji, "Oh uhmm," she said, then turned around facing Shikamaru "Shikamaru! You're friend from Konoha.", she welcomed Neji in.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you Shikamaru?" questioned Neji standing beside his bed.

"Fine." replied Shikamaru "What are you doing here in the Suna."

Neji looked outside the window of the hospital room and said "I was on a mission here then was ordered to pick you up back to Konoha to get medicated.".

_"Oh yeah. I'm in a different village, not suppose to be using a village that is not my hometown's money" _thought Shikamaru.

Temari interrupted, "Why not Shikamaru just stay here?" she wondered.

"A village of ano," before Neji finished his explaining his reason, Shikamaru said "It's always better to be at home.", he didn't want Temari to think that he is minding to use Sunagakure's money. Shikamaru stood up and started packing, Temari helped.

2 Hours later 

"It's time to leave." Neji said.

Shikamaru did not want to leave, even so he would like to spend a few minutes with Temari before he leaves, "Neji, can you give me a few minutes.". Hearing that, Neji knew exactly what to do, he left the room and waited outside of the hospital.

Shikamaru smiled at Temari with happiness, though Temari still looked sad. Before any conversation has started Temari hugged, not just hug but gave him her best to a passionate kiss . After the few minutes that Shikamaru requested for was done, he had to leave, no words was spoken, only a smile was given, he then left.

Konoha 

Soon after Shikamaru have returned to Konoha, he was under no sickness and since he's now officially in a relationship with Temari, he wanted to see her more and more.

Suna 

"I would like to go on a mission to Konoha" Temari requested to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage did not reply and just thought about it. "It's not like I don't want you to see Shikamaru or anything, it's just because our village is under peace mode and there's really nothing we have to do with Konoha. Instead, the Sound village has a sign of movement to start war, so we need as much ninjas as we can to be in the village standing by." replied Gaara, the Kazekage.

Two weeks later 

It has been ages since both Shikamaru and Temari have seen each other, _"I miss her, and want to see her." _Shikamaru thought.

While Temari thought _"I miss him so much! I really want to see him."_.  
Finally, it's the time of the month, Temari gets her break for a few days which she decided to give Shikamaru a visit.

Arrived to Konoha 

When Temari arrived to Konoha, her first must do was to notice the Hokage that she's paying a visit, right after she had done that she rushed over to wherever Shikamaru might be. She looked all over the village, but couldn't find. "HEY Temari!" greeted Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, have you seen Shikamaru?" asked Temari.

Naruto thought for a few minutes, "Oh, he went on a mission, won't be back until another five days.".

When Temari heard the news she ignored Naruto and started wandering around the city, _"FIVE days?! No way can I stay that long."_ She thought. Since Shikamaru wasn't in the village Temari decided to just lay on the roof, take a short nap then start getting on her way back to the Sand.

Five days later at Konoha 

"WHAT?! Temari came here?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto loudly.

Naruto was shocked at his reaction "Uhhh uhhhhhhhhh, yeah." he muttered as he and Shikamaru calms down, he said "Five days ago, but you weren't here and she wasn't on a mission so she just returned to the Sand.".

Shikamaru didn't know what to do, he just sat down on top of a roof by himself and... itched his head _"This is so troublesome." _he thought.

At Sunagakure 

"PLEASE GAARA! ..please, Kazekage. I'll be quick, this is really important to me." Temari was begging the Kazekage to let her have a visit to Konoha.

"I'm sorry. But it's just too busy here, and at anytime we can get attacked by the Sound village." the Kazekage replied. Temari did not want to argue, but it was just too painful for her so cries she cried, when tears dropped her whole body dropped down, kneeling to Kazekage, Gaara her brother, hoping that he would allow her.

Seeing his own sister cry, Gaara could not help it "Fine, but please stay at Konoha for no more than 2 days. And hurry." he said. Temari smiled, bowed and rushed towards Konoha.

3 days later 

Shikamaru was still lying on the roof top, thinking. While Temari arrived to Konoha looking all over for him. Finally, Temari found him, seeing him laid down doing nothing made her feel unexplainable awfulness. "Shikamaru..." Temari said with a soft voice walking towards Shikamaru.

"Temari??" Shikamaru questioned surprisingly.

"I think we cannot go like this," Temari said, before Shikamaru got a chance to say anything "It's just that it hurts me too much having a relationship that is long distance." she explained. He did not know what to say, she just walked away right before she fades away she said "I'm going to return to Sunagakure now.".


	3. Chapter 3

Few hours later after hours of silent, _"What the hell. How can I just leave my woman walking away like that. And breaking up?? NO. IT CANNOT HAPPEN!" _Shikamaru thought _"But it's true, we're too much of a long distance relationship."_. Soon after of thinking how to solve the relationship, he decided _"Marriage is the best solution."_. Shikamaru was not the age, but if his parents agree, then he could so he rushed home and requested for marriage.

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Asked Shikamaru's mother, "It's a big responsibility.".

"But if you're really sure, go ahead." Shikamaru's father added.

With no thinking needed Shikamaru confirmed "Yes, I'm sure.". Shikamaru headed over to the Hokage building requesting for a break so that he could go to Sunagakure to propose, Tsunade, the Hokage heard it's about marriage so confirmed him for a week off. Shikamaru started travelling to the Sand.

Arrived at Sunagakure 

When Shikamaru arrived, he did not go to the Kazekage to report first, because he knew if he went there he'll see Temari. Shikamaru wanted to give her a surprise, so he went all around the village buying flowers, chocolate and all sort of stuff to go along with the proposing. Shikamaru knows that usually when the sun starts to set, Temari leaves the Kazekage building heading home, so today he set up a whole bunch of cute sweet stuff in front of the entrance/exit to the Kazekage building.

As Temari starts stepping out the Kazekage building, she saw Shikamaru along with a stack of stuff, she was surprised and just looked at Shikamaru in the eyes. Shikamaru walked closer and closer, until he finally got to her, "Will you marry me?" Shikamaru proposed "We could see every day and night, sharing the same breath holding on to each other. I really hope from today on, you and I can be turned into a 'WE'.".

Temari was shocked, in a happy way. She immediately said "Yes," to the marriage, "but! We're going to be officially starting war with the Sound village in four days, so I hope to help my village do the last mission, since I will be moving to Konoha." smiled Temari.

"War?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes, but no worries, we're going to kick their ass!" Temari exclaimed.

"Do you think it's possible for me to st," Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence Gaara walked in the scene.

"Here's a letter for you Shikamaru, from the Hokage." Gaara said while handing the letter to Shikamaru, then left.

Shikamaru read _"Shikamaru, one day after you have left the village we have been notified that we're going to be attacked by the Sound village in a week, it has been confirmed that we both Konoha and Suna is going to be attacked, so we're going to team up, most ninjas will be placed in the forests between Konoha and Suna, please be there under the Kazekage. -Hokage."_.  
No conversations were made.

During the four days before war, Shikamaru and Temari had tried to put in their best of fun.

"You're mine!" Shikamaru said then evil laughed, "We're engaged remember?!".

They were playing a game alike tag, "AH, get away from me." said Temari running and laughing.

... 

Time flew by it was already the night before war.

"We'll win this war, right?" Temari questioned.

"No, duh!" Shikamaru said while laughing jokingly.

War has begun 

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

cling clung clak ah no-jutsu Sound effects all over the place.

During the war, Temari stuck close to Shikamaru all along seeing blood flowing everywhere.

cling cling cling cling a sword was close aiming towards Temari!

"WATCH OUT!" Shikamaru yelled switching spots with her causing him to get stabbed on his, pulse...

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari screamed, "Don't leave me! We still need to get married and have our own children!", she knelt down holding his hand, she gave up, did not move anymore and someone from the back stabbed her all the way through to the front "UGHHHH" she pained. They both were holding hand to hands laying down on the war ground getting stepped on. Shikamaru turned his body on top of hers to protect her, few minutes after he passed away. Temari cried, with her last breath she said "We'll see in heaven and get married right? I'll see you then, Shikamaru...".  
"SHIKAMARU! TEMARI!" Sakura called holding a first aid kit, when she finally reached them while avoiding the Sound ninjas, it was too late. All Sakura saw was Shikamaru lying on top of Temari with Shikamaru's back all dirty, plenty of footsteps.

Two months later 

The Sound ninja failed, though they created many losses to both Konoha and Suna.

All Shikamaru and Temari's relatives and friends placed a nice big funeral, but before they did that, they created a nice marriage for them which they believe they received the marriage in heaven.

Author's conclusion add on: Who knows, maybe they made plenty heaven babies. (:

Note: I am not trying to or doing; offending ShikaTema, I just didn't want a normal ending (eg. they lived happily ever after), therefore I gave an ending that is sad, at the same time happy, since they could be having a great life on heaven.

review is much appreciated

'bright .


End file.
